Dziady/Poema/Część III/Prolog
W WILNIE PRZY ULICY OSTROBRAMSKIEJ, W KLASZTORZE KS. KS. BAZYLIANÓW, PRZEROBIONYM NA WIĘZIENIE STANU - CELA WIĘŹNIA A strzeżcie się ludzi, albowiem was będę wydawać do siedzącej rady i w bożnicach swoich was biczować będę. Mat. R. X. w. 17. I do Starostów i do Królow będziecie wodzeni na świadectwo im i poganom. w. 18. I będziecie w nienawiści u wszystkich dla imienia mego. Ale kto wytrwa aż do końca, ten będzie zbawion. w. 22 Więzień wsparty na oknie; śpi ANIOŁ STRÓŻ :Niedobre,nieczułe dziecię! :Ziemskie matki twej zasługi, :Prośby jej na tamtym świecie :Strzegły długo wiek twój młody :Od pokusy i przygody: :Jako róża, anioł sadów, :We dnie kwitnie, w noc jej wonie :Bronią senne dziecka skronie :Od zarazy i owadów. :Nieraz ja na prośbę matki :I za pozwoleniem Bożem :Zstępowałem do twej chatki, :Cichy, w cichej nocy cieniu: :Zstępowałem na promieniu :I stawałem nad twym łożem. :Gdy cię noc ukołysała, :Ja nad marzeniem namiętnym :Stałem jak lilija biała, :Schylona nad źródłem mętnym. :Nieraz dusza mnie twa zbrzydła, :Alem w złych myśli nacisku :Szukał dobrej, jak w mrowisku :Szukają ziamek kadzidła. :Ledwie dobra myśl zaświeci, :Brałem duszę twą za rękę, :Wiodłem w kraj, gdzie wieczność świeci, :I śpiewałem jej piosenkę, :Którą rzadko ziemskie dzieci :Słyszą, rzadko i w uśpieniu, :A zapomną w odecknieniu. :Jam ci przyszłe szczęście głosił, :Na mych rękach w niebo nosił, :A tyś słyszał niebios dźwięki :Jako pjanych uczt piosenki. :Ja, syn chwały nieśmiertelnej, :Przybierałem wtenczas postać :Obrzydłej larwy piekielnej, :By cię straszyć, by cię chłostać? :Tyś przyjmował chłostę Boga :Jak dziki męczarnie wroga. :I dusza twa w niepokoju, :Ale z dumą się budziła, :Jakby w niepamięci zdroju :Przez noc całą męty piła. :I pamiątki wyższych światów :W głąb ciągnąłeś, jak kaskada, :Gdy w podziemną przepaść wpada, :Ciągnie liście drzew i kwiatów. :Natenczas gorzko płakałem, :Oblicze tuląc w me dłonie; :Chciałem i długo nie śmiałem :Ku niebieskiej wracać stronie, :Bym nie spotkał twojej matki; :Spyta się: "Jaka nowina :Z kuli ziemskiej, z mojej chatki :Jaki sen był mego syna?" WIĘZIEŃ budzi się strudzony i patrzy w okno - ranek :Nocy cicha, gdy wschodzisz, kto ciebie zapyta, :Skąd przychodzisz; gdy gwiazdy przed sobą rozsiejesi, :Kto z tych gwiazd tajnie przyszłej drogi twej wyczyta! :"Zaszło słońce", wołają astronomy z wieży, :Ale dlaczego zaszło, nikt nie odpowiada; :Ciemności kryją ziemię i lud we śnie leży, :Lecz dlaczego śpią ludzie, żaden z nich nie bada. :Przebudzą się bez czucia, jak bez czucia spali - :Nie dziwi słońca dziwna, lecz codzienna głowa; :Zmienia się blask i ciemność jako straż pułkowa; :Ale gdzież są wodzowie, co jej rozkazali? :A sen? - ach, ten świat cichy, głuchy, tajemniczy, :Życie duszy, czyż nie jest warte badań ludzi! :Któż jego miejsce zmierzy, kto jego czas zliczy! :Trwoży się człowiek śpiący - śmieje się, gdy zbudzi. :Mędrcy mówią, że sen jest tylko przypomnienie - :Mędrcy przeklęci! :Czyż nie umiem rozróżnić marzeń od pamięci? :Chyba mnie wmówią, że moje więzienie :Jest tylko wspomnienie. :Mówią, że senne czucie rozkoszy i kaźni :Jest tylko grą wyobraźni; - :Głupi! zaledwie z wieści wyobraźnią znają :I nam wieszczom o niej bają! :Bywałem w niej, zmierzyłem lepiej jej przestrzenie :I wiem, że leży za jej granicą - marzenie. :Prędzej dzień będzie nocą, rozkosz będzie kaźnią, :Niż sen będzie pamięcią, mara wyobraźnią. kładnie się i wstaje znowu - idzie do okna :Nie mogę spocząć, te sny to straszą, to ludzą: :Jak te sny mię trudzą! drzemie DUCHY NOCNE :Puch czarny, puch miękki pod głowę podłożmy, :Śpiewajmy, a cicho - nie trwożmy, nie trwożmy, DUCH Z LEWEJ STRONY :Noc smutna w więzieniu, tam w mieście wesele, :U stołów tam muzyki huczą; :Przy pełnych kielichach śpiewają minstrele, :Tam nocą komety się włóczą: :Komety z oczkami i z jasnym warkoczem. Więzień usypia :Kto po nich kieruje łódź w biegu :Ten zaśnie na fali, w marzeniu uroczem, :Na naszym przebudzi się brzegu. ANIOŁ :My uprosiliśmy Boga, :By cię oddał w ręce wroga. :Samotność mędrców mistrzyni. :I ty w samotnym więzieniu, :Jako prorok na pustyni, :Dumaj o twym przeznaczeniu. CHÓR DUCHÓW NOCNYCH :W dzień Bóg nam dokucza, lecz w nocy wesele :W noc późną próżniaki się tuczą :I w nocy swobodniej śpiewają minstrele :Szatany piosenek ich uczą. :Kto rana myśl świętą przyniesie z kościoła :Kto rozmów poczciwych smak czuje :Noc-pjawka wyciągnie pobożną myśl z czoła :Noc-wąż w ustach smaki zatruje: :Śpiewajmy nad sennym, my, nocy synowie :Usłużmy, aż będzie nam sługą. :Wpadnijmy mu w serce, biegajmy po głowie, :Nasz będzie - ach, gdyby spał długo! ANIOŁ :Modlono się za tobą na ziemi i w niebie :Wkrótce muszą tyrani na świat puścić ciebie. WIĘZIEŃ budzi się i myśli :Ty, co bliźnich katujesz, więzisz i wyrzynasz :I uśmiechasz się we dnie, i w wieczór ucztujesz, :Czy ty z rana choć jeden sen twój przypominasz, :A jeśliś go przypomniał, czy ty go pojmujesz? drzemie ANIOŁ :Ty będziesz znowu wolny, my oznajmić przyszli. WIĘZIEŃ budzi się :Będę wolny? - pamiętam, ktoś mi wczora prawił; :Nie, skądże to, czy we śnie? czy Bóg mi objawił? zasypia ANIOŁOWIE :Pilnujmy tylko, ach, pilnujmy myśli, :Między myślami bitwa już stoczona. DUCHY Z LEWEJ STRONY :Podwójmy napaść. DUCHY Z PRAWEJ :My podwójmy straże. :Czy zła myśl wygra, czy dobra pokona, :Jutro się w mowach i w dziełach pokaże; :I jedna chwila tej bitwy wyrzeka :Na całe życie o losach człowieka. WIĘZIEŃ :Mam być wolny - tak! nie wiem, skąd przyszła nowina, :Lecz ja znam, co być wolnym z łaski Moskwicina. :Łotry zdejmą mi tylko z rąk i nóg kajdany, :Ale wtłoczą na duszę -- ja będę wygnany! :Błąkać się w cudzoziemców, w nieprzyjaciół tłumie, :Ja śpiewak, - i nikt z mojej pieśni nie zrozumie :Nic - oprócz niekształtnego i marnego dźwięku. :Łotry, tej jednej broni z rąk mi nie wydarły, :Ale mi ją zepsuto, przełamano w ręku; :Żywy, zostanę dla mej ojczyzny umarły, :I myśl legnie zamknięta w duszy mojej cieniu, :Jako dyjament w brudnym zawarty kamieniu. wstaje i pisze węglem z jednej strony :D. O. M. :GUSTAVUS :OBIIT M.D. CCC. XXIII :CALENDIS NOVEMBRIS (z drugiej strony) :HIC NATUS EST :CONRADUS :M. D. CCC. XXIII :CALENDIS NOVEMBRIS wspiera się na oknie - usypia DUCH :Człowieku! gdybyś wiedział, jaka twoja władza! :Kiedy myśl w twojej głowie, jako iskra w chmurze, :Zabłyśnie niewidzialna, obłoki zgromadza, :I tworzy deszcz rodzajny lub gromy i burze; :Gdybyś wiedział, że ledwie jednę myśl rozniecisz, :Już czekają w milczeniu, jak gromu żywioły, :Tak czekają twej myśli - szatan i anioły; :Czy ty w piekło uderzysz, czy w niebo zaświecisz; :A ty jak obłok górny, ale błędny, pałasz :I sam nie wiesz, gdzie lecisz, sam nie wiesz, co zdziałasz. :Ludzie! każdy z was mógłby, samotny, więziony, :Myślą i wiarą zwalać i podźwigać trony. Dziady81